There exist many companies engaged in the hire of cars, This is generally done at certain terminals where the customer rents and picks up a car, and after use this car must be returned to a certain address, either the one where it was hired, or another one of the same company. Car hire is generally for a period of a number of days, and the customer has to fulfil certain formalities and sign forms.
One of the drawbacks is the fixed location start and fixed location return of the rented car. Another is the big problem of parking due to the congestion of traffic in most cities, and this reduces the attractivity of renting a car for use inside large cities. The novel system, which is highly automated, obviates to a large extent drawbacks of existing car hire procedures, and it is one of the main features that the person renting a car can leave it at any free parking space within the confines of a certain predetermined territory.